


Sightings

by moosesal



Series: Sightings series [1]
Category: Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Brooke and Blair see each other in the lobby of a New York office building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sightings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for southernbangel's OTH Ficathon in 2008.  
> Written for: sinandmisery  
> Note: Thanks to turnonmyheels -- the B to my S and the best beta ever. This is my first attempt at OTH or Gossip Girl fic, but I was delighted to get the chance to write this because what an amazing pairing to ~~fantasize about~~ write.

  
Given the way they barely even crossed paths, they never should have noticed each other. It was a Tuesday afternoon, Rachel had just finished her group therapy appointment. Brooke was walking her out of the Ostroff Center -- the two of them crammed into a single section of the revolving door -- and she was coming in off the street. Long, dark hair, held back with a simple brown head band that almost blended into her hair, ivory skin, pouty lips colored with the perfect shade of red, and a dress that was so very Audrey Hepburn. Brooke stopped and got whacked in the ass and clipped at the heel by the door.  _Shit._  She hissed and moved again, propelling Rachel and herself out onto the sidewalk.

The next week it was one of those same time, same place encounters you see in movies. "Audrey" coming in while Brooke was walking out with Rachel. The difference this week? The young woman returned Brooke's gaze with an assessing one of her own. Her eyes traveled down Brooke's body and back up again and then she half-smiled and quirked an eyebrow. Brooke's heel was once again clipped by the door as she stumbled out to the street. She turned to look back but the mystery woman had continued on into the building.

When Brooke turned back to Rachel, she was met with a knowing look. "Hot guy?" she asked, looking past Brooke into the lobby, trying to see past her own reflection in the glass. Brooke was grateful that the light was all wrong for seeing through the window. It wasn't that Rachel didn't know Brooke's interests leaned in more than one direction -- Rachel knew Brooke's inclinations first hand, after all -- but she wanted to keep this all to herself for now.

~~~~~

She couldn't believe her editor had put her on this shoot with some comment about  _wouldn't it be great to have the Waldorf 'eye' on the Waldorf shoot?_  Right now Blair wanted to stab her editor's eyes out. Or her mother's. She wasn't feeling too picky right now. Whatever it took to get her out of there.

"Blair, honey, is this really what you're wearing? Really?" Her mother looked her up and down, a frown on her face. Blair just stared past her mother's shoulder, trying to keep calm. The vintage Mary Quant minidress she was wearing was perfect. The only thing wrong with it, was that it wasn't an Eleanor Waldorf design.

As she kept her focus on anything but her mother, two women stepped into her line of sight. They were familiar, but it took her a moment to place them.  _The Ostroff Center_. She'd seen them leaving as she walked in last week. The redhead was clearly a model, the other woman a designer? She was fitting a sleek little green dress to the other woman, turning her with an efficiency that spoke of a friendly, but professional relationship. The model said something and the designer laughed, her whole face lighting up. Even with only a side view, Blair couldn't miss the deep dimple in her cheek and the glint in her eye. She was gorgeous. Alive and alight.

"Excuse me, Mother. If we're done, I really need to speak to the photographer and then get back to the office."

Eleanor didn't look exactly pleased with the way she'd been spoken too, but Blair didn't give her time to argue before she stepped away. She checked in with the photographer to make sure they were done, then planned a path to the door that put her in close proximity to the two women. The designer was making an adjustment to the hem of her dress, so Blair accidentally-on-purpose dropped her bag next to them then gracefully slipped down to her knees, meeting the designer eye to eye.

"Sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes." Conniving was more like it. Blair smiled. "You look familiar, have we met?"

"Uh ... no. I think I've seen you before though."

Blair cocked her head, pretending to think about it then said, "The Ostroff Center? In the lobby."

"Yeah. My friend Rachel --" She looked up at the redheaded model. "I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis."

"Blair Waldorf."

Brooke's eyes widened and she glanced over at Eleanor who was directing her assistants in packing up the clothes from the shoot. She looked back at Blair. "Eleanor Waldorf's daughter?"

Blair rolled her eyes but said, "Yes."

Brooke smiled then leaned in as if sharing something very private and whispered, "I imagine it's hard to work for her. I had to fire my own mother."

"Oh, I don't -- I'm interning with  _Vogue_. I'm hoping for a publishing career."  _Oh god, shut up. You're babbling. Shut up._

"Oh, well. I have a mag --"

"Brooke? We're ready." They both looked over to see a young woman motioning to the photographer and the set.

"Well, looks like it's work time. It was nice meeting you, Blair. Call me when you're ready to launch that publishing career." She slipped her business card into Blair's hand then added, "Or for anything else." And then she was following Rachel across the room.

"Yeah." As Blair walked out the door, she looked back over her shoulder and caught Brooke watching her. The look in her eye told Blair they'd meet again. Somehow.

~~~~~

 _Suma cum laude_  graduate from Yale and she couldn't even get an interview. Her editor from the internship at  _Vogue_ was gone (along with the half of the staff who liked her despite her mother) and no one there would give her the time of day. She'd been turned down by  _Seventeen_  and  _Jane_  and  _Redbook_  and everything in between.

She took another sip of her martini and tried to focus on what Serena was saying to her about an upcoming event she was organizing. When had Serena turned into a party planner? Blair shook off her distraction and noticed a woman standing at the bar, staring at her with a half smile. She was familiar. Tall, with long red hair. A model, probably. Blair started to return her attention to Serena when she noticed the woman moving forward.

"Hi."

"Uh ... "

"I'm Brooke Davis's friend, Rachel? We met briefly a year or so ago?"

"Brooke Davis?" Serena asked. "Clothes Over Bros, Brooke Davis?"

"Uh huh." Rachel nodded but didn't really look at Serena, keeping her focus on Blair instead. "She's in town this weekend, you should give her a call. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Blair blushed and avoided Serena's questioning gaze. Rachel smiled real big and winked as she slipped her a napkin with a number on it. "In case you lost her card."

It took 45 minutes, two martinis, and several pleading looks to get Serena to stop asking what was going on. Blair refused to admit she didn't know. They'd had a five-minute conversation, Brooke had mentioned something about her magazine before being called away, the end. Or was it? There'd been a smile in her eyes the whole conversation, but that had been it. Really. Okay, maybe there'd been more to that smile, but it was a year ago. A lot could change in a year.

"Are you going to call her?" Serena asked.

"I'm out with you," Blair replied as if that was all there was to say.

"Yeah, but you're not  _out_  with me. And I'm meeting Nate and his new boyfriend later. You should call her. I can see it on your face, B."

Blair felt her cheeks heat up. She was not going to be embarrassed. She'd call about the job, it didn't have to be more than that. "See what," she challenged.

"See that this woman could fix what Chuck fucked up."

~~~~~

A phone call turned into drinks. Blair brought a copy of her resume which seemed to baffle Brooke for a moment until she said, "Oh yeah. You graduated didn't you? I'll pass this on to my editor." Then she slipped it into her bag and leaned over to whisper in Blair's ear, "He likes young and beautiful, but don't worry. He's a harmless old guy who just likes to flirt a little. It's all pretty innocent, he'd never actually harass any of my girls."

Brooke crossed her legs and her foot brushed against Blair's ankle. Blair felt a shiver run through her body and reached for her drink to fortify her. She wasn't sure what she'd been thinking.

"So ... why aren't you out on a hot date tonight?"

"Why aren't you?" All the people she'd interviewed during her time with the  _Yale Daily News_  had taught Blair how to deflect a question.

But Brooke threw her for a loop when she answered, "Who says I'm not?" She smiled and let her gaze travel over Blair's body, lingering on her bare legs. And then Brooke's hand was on her knee and she was leaning forward again. "Tell me I'm misreading this and I'll stop." Her hand slid a little higher, stopping at the hem of Blair's skirt and her mouth moved from Blair's ear to her mouth.

"Don't stop," Blair whispered against Brooke's lips just before they met in a soft kiss.

"How about we take this somewhere a little more private."

Blair nodded and finished her drink while Brooke managed to snag their server and pay the tab. Was she really going to do this? One look at the smile Brooke gave their waitress and she had her answer. She was totally going to do this. She'd worry about it the next morning over brunch with Serena.

~~~~~

Brooke hailed a cab and Blair had a flashback to that night in Chuck's limo years ago. Brooke's hand on her thigh, fingertips sneaking just under the edge of her skirt. Brooke's mouth against hers, her tongue sliding into Blair's mouth. The eager moan slipping unbidden from Blair's throat as butterflies danced in her belly. She raised her hand to tangle her fist in Brooke's hair and held her in a breathtaking kiss. The cab driver coughed to get their attention as neither even noticed they'd stopped at Brooke's building. Blair felt her cheeks heat for the millionth time that night as she passed some cash to the driver without looking at him. When she stepped from cab into the cool evening air she felt the heat between her legs, her thighs slick just from a few kisses on the short ride from the bar.

A few kisses? Who was she kidding? She'd had full-on sex that was less fulfilling than the little kiss and grope session she'd just taken part in.

The elevator ride was silent. They stood on opposite sides of the car, watching each other. Blair wasn't sure about Brooke, but it was taking a lot of self-restraint to not move across the space and give the security guard a show through the camera mounted in the corner. The elevator stopped and Brooke reached for Blair's hand and led her into her apartment, through the living room, and into the bedroom.

"I hope I'm not being presumptuous," Brooke said as she gently pushed Blair back onto the bed.

Blair reached for Brooke's hip and pulled her down with her and mumbled, "Not at all" as she ran her hand up Brooke's side and tried to pick up where they'd left off in the cab.

Blair had done this before -- sex with a woman -- but not with such enthusiasm, not just for herself. There'd been a couple threesomes with Chuck and different girls he'd picked out to share their bed. It had been good, but it always felt like it was about  _him_  not her. Only once had he encouraged Blair to pick the girl and that girl had taken one look at Chuck and said, "No" then muttered something about girl-on-girl action being for the girls. Blair had been sorely tempted to leave Chuck to entertain himself that evening, but you didn't ditch your fiance for a one-night stand. Right?

But Chuck was history. Blair had ties to no one. She could do whatever (and whomever) she chose. And right now, she was choosing to think of nothing and no one but herself and Brooke. Brooke's mouth on her neck was making that very, very easy.

"So hot," Brooke muttered against Blair's neck as she kissed and sucked along the edge of Blair's collar. A hand slid beneath her sweater and Blair shivered at Brooke's cool fingertips yet arched up into them when Brooke's touch grew firmer. She reached down to tug at Brooke's own shirt, seeking skin and Brooke pulled away long enough to pull her top off and help Blair with her own. Blair wasn't at all surprised by the lacy bra Brooke wore. "From your line?" she asked. "Very nice."

"Mmm." Brooke bent down and ran her tongue along Blair's shoulder strap. "I'll send you one in every color if you want." She nudged the strap aside and then moved to the other side to do the same there. Her hand slipped under Blair's back, working the hooks and then before she could even register that her bra was gone, Brooke's mouth was on her breast. Sucking, biting, teasing. It was something she'd felt a billion times, but at the same time it felt new and different and so fucking good.

She found her hands wrapped in Brooke's hair, holding her there, arching up into Brooke's mouth. "More." She was gasping; she didn't think she'd ever been so turned on, so wet, so desperate from so little. She felt like she was going to come and when Brooke reached down and slid a hand up her thigh, she felt her body convulse before Brooke's touch even reached her inner thigh.

"Jesus," Blair whispered. "I-- I-- fuck." Brooke grinned and raised her eyebrows when her hand finally reached it's target. Blair's legs and skirt were drenched. Her flimsy little thong doing nothing to soak up the juices flowing from her.

It only got wetter and better from there.

 _body against body, slip sliding  
mouths, hands, toys  
teasing, tasting, touching  
fucking  
coming  
again and again and again_

~~~~~

She met Serena for coffee the next morning. Brooke had given her something to wear home since her skirt was in serious need of dry cleaning. She'd wanted to stop home first to change into something more her style, but was running late after Brooke dragged her into the shower. So now she was in a T-shirt --  _a T-shirt, for fuck's sake_  -- that said Tree Hill Ravens on it and a pair of jeans that were a little loose in the hips. She credited her fancy heels and blazer from the night before for pulling it all together. Dan's dad's cafe had somehow become trendy. It was a place to be seen on a Sunday morning -- it wouldn't do to be seen looking like she'd just rolled out of bed.

Blair sipped her latte and picked at a cranberry scone, waiting for the questions. She'd just about given up when it came out.

"So?" Serena said, head tipped slightly in question. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Her gaze shifted pointedly to Blair's shirt and pants and she raised an eyebrow.

Blair smirked and sipped her latte. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Coy doesn't work on me, Blair. I  _know_  you. And I know that look in your eyes and that --" she waved at the way Blair was lounging in her chair, a comfortable sprawl that was completely out of the ordinary. "You got laid ...  _exceptionally well_."

Blair shook her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face to hide her blush and was grateful for the high neck of her sweater. "I don't --"

"Oh, please." Serena rolled her eyes.  _"Those_  are not your clothes. So, was it Brooke? Did you call her?" Blair's silence was answer enough. "You did!" She studied Blair again, more slowly this time. Her gaze traveling up and down Blair's body then back up again to look her hard in the eyes. "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you this ...  _this."_  And she waved her hands again.

"It was ... amazing." She looked past Serena, at nothing in particular. "I didn't know ..." she trailed off, not sure how to explain. Not sure there was an explanation at all, much less words for it.

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Tomorrow morning, 9am." At Serena's questioning look, she explained. "I'm the new photo editor of  _Brooke_  magazine."

"What? You fucked her for a job?"

"I know, it's so 80s, sleeping your way to the top." Blair rolled her eyes. "But it's not like it was a hardship or anything."

"I thought you liked her."

"I do. I took the job because it's a good job, and I want it. Brooke doesn't even work there. She got me in the door, but it's up to me to stay there."

Serena studied her closely and Blair guessed she believed it because she finally relaxed. "Well then congrats and good luck, B."

"Thanks."

~~~~~

>   
>  **Sightings**  
>  **B**  in a classic Chanel suit entering headquarters for a popular fashion magazine. It seems she's the new photo editor. No doubt she'll be running the show before long. The editor-in-chief better watch his back. Rumor has it B's very close to the owner.
> 
> You know you love me,  
> gossip girl  
> 


End file.
